Cartoon mashup: Quest for the holy grail
by crafordbrian17
Summary: Just a parody story of the tale "Quest for camelot." We did a play about it a month ago. This story will involve characters from Transformers, TMNT 2012, Wreck it ralph, Buddy thunderstruck, loud house, Kung fu panda, and equestria girls.
1. Indicating the Holy grail

PChapter 1: indicating the holy grail.

One morning, Optimus Prime was in the main computer room with teletran 1. He was viewing their stats of infinity's greatest relics. Bumblebee, Leo, and Vanellope stepped in next to him wondering what he was up to.

Leo: "Optimus, what have you been doing today?"

Vanellope: "Yeah, what's with the checklist on the screen?"

Optimus Prime: "This my friends, is a list of the many important relics of the world of infinity that we've collected."

He revealed the first relic, it looked like a cube made of rock detailed with a few strange symbols. At the top left corner of the screen was a box with a green check mark on it, letting them know that they had it.

Optimus Prime: "If we already know, this is our most important relic. "The All spark."

Bumblebee: "ahh, I remember that one."

Then he showed the next item. It turned out to be the shrink ray that Gru stole from vector. That also had a checked box, so they had that too.

Leo: "Oh yeah, I remember Margo telling me about that one."

Vanellope: "Oooh, me likey."

Then he showed one more item, and it looked like a red glowing ring with a white swirl on top of it.

Optimus Prime: "Vanellope, you remember those 2 boys named George and Harold?"

Vanellope: "Uhh, Yeah."

Optimus Prime: "We decided to have their hypno-ring be one of the many relics of our vaults."

As he flipped the screen again, his eyes grew slightly wider.

Optimus Prime: "By the all spark."

Leo: "What's the matter Optimus?"

Optimus showed them the screen, and it showed a relic that had a box with a red X on it in the top left corner of the screen. The relic looked like a big golden party cup with red, green, purple, and silver jewels around it's cup section, and it had a yellow dome shaped jewel on the front of it.

Optimus Prime: "We're still missing this relic, "the Holy grail."

Bumblebee, Leo, and Vanellope marveled at the relic, then buddy, Darnell, Leni, and luan walked into the room. They right away saw the Holy grail on the screen and marveled at it.

Buddy thunderstruck: "Holy mud buckets, that's one fancy cup!"

Bumblebee: "Hey guys, how are you doing today?"

Darnell: "We were just finishing lunch when we decided to hang out in here for a while."

Luan: "What are you guys up to?"

Leo: "There's a relic that we've still gotta collect."

Optimus Prime: "By these calculations, the grail appears to be at a castle full of French citizens."

Darnell: "Yuck, French people. Those kind of people always freak me out."

Leo: "So what are we waiting for, let's do this!"

Darnell: "Fine, I'll gather up a scout team so we can be prepared."

**To be continued.**


	2. The French castle

Chapter 2: The French castle.

Outside hero headquarters, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Buddy, Darnell, Lynn, Leni, Luan, and the ninja turtles were all lined up. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee stood in front of them.

Bumblebee: "Heroes, we've gathered you all here because we're going on a very important mission."

Just then, Optimus Prime showed a holographic picture of the Holy grail that he spawned from his wrist.

Optimus Prime: "This is the Holy grail. This relic is hidden in a French castle far away from here, and we need all of you to come with us to collect it."

Everyone understood that this mission seemed pretty important, but Luna was actually a little confused.

Luna:(raises her hand) "Excuse me Optimus Sir, but what's so important about this grail?"

Optimus Prime: "That is actually a good question Luna."

Bumblebee: "This Holy grail has a very strong source of energy in the yellow jewel at the front. If it gets pointed at a certain target, it shoots a bright yellow laser beam at that said target."

After hearing that statement, the entire group seemed impressed by the grails powers.

Darnell: "Alright Optimus, we'll help you get this grail!"

Optimus Prime: "Excellent, we're going in and we're going in heavy. Hero's, gear up for battle!"

Mikey:(jumps in the air) "Booya-kasha!"

With that, everyone started gearing up for their mission. First, Luna and Luan were each loading up a water gun. After they were all filled up, they nodded their heads towards each other.

Next, Buddy was equippeding his arm with a blaster that was made from the motor of a hot rod. After he finished strapping it to his arm, he tested it by shooting at a nearby rock. When he shot a swirly air blast at it, the rock literally exploded.

Buddy thunderstruck: "Kaboom baby."

Next, Monkey was practicing a few moves with his bamboo staff. He fake-whacked it, and he spun it the same way Donnie does with _his _staff. After that, he was ready.

Then, Lynn pulled out a football. she threw it against a few pointy rocks which caused the football to bounce against each of them and back to Lynn. Once she caught it, she knew she was ready.

Lynn: "Now that's what I call a grand slam!"

Next, the ninja turtles each practiced with their weapons. Leo swung his swords in mid air, Donnie spun his staff, Raph air-stabbed his sai's, and Mikey swung his nunchucks around.

At last…...they were ready.

Bumblebee: "Alright guys, are we ready?"

Whole group: "Yeah!"

Donnie: "Wait, where's Lynn?"

Lynn: "I'm here!"

As everyone turned to where Lynn was, she was struggling to pull some sort of large object that was covered by a navy blue tarp. Once she got close enough with the others, she stopped pulling on the rope attached to the covered object so she could take a breather.

Bumblebee: "Lynn…...what is that?"

Lynn: "Just a little secret weapon I built just in case, would you mind hooking up to it?"

Bumblebee: "Uhh, okay."

With that, Bumblebee transformed into his muscle car form and moved up in front of the big covered object. Lynn readied the trailer hook, (don't ask why Lynn didn't use that in the start) and she hooked it onto Bumblebee's latch. After that, she hopped inside Bumblebee.

The ninja turtles clambered into the shellraiser, Rainbow dash, Applejack, and Rarity, and Luna climbed into the party wagon, and the rest climbed into the rabble rouser.

Optimus Prime: "Alright, we're ready."

Bumblebee: "Good, let's rev up and roll out!"

So after Optimus Prime transformed into his armored truck form, everyone revved up their engines and set off for their destination. But what they didn't know was that Fishface and Rahzar were watching and listening from behind some rocks, and they were already plotting something devious.

Fishface: "So, our little hero friends are going after the holy grail that's being kept in a French castle."

Rahzar: "Very unusual, why would French people hold onto such a legendary relic?"

Fishface: "Well, French people _do_ like fancy artifacts."

Rahzar: "Who cares, we gotta get that grail first."

Fishface: "First, let's report our evidence back to Tiger claw."

With that, Fishface and Rahzar skedaddled away so they could report what they saw and heard to Tiger claw.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes were making their way across the desert. But it wasn't entirely a desert, they were driving past a massive forest in the side-horizon. As they continued driving, Bumblebee spotted something in the distance.

Bumblebee: "Optimus, I think I can see the French castle up ahead."

As Optimus Prime looked ahead, he actually _did _see a castle decorated with a few French flags.

Optimus Prime: "Indeed Bumblebee."

Once they reached the outside of the castle, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee transformed back into their robot forms. When everyone else excited their vehicles, Optimus Prime signaled them to stay at a low profile.

Optimus Prime: "Hello, is anyone there?"

Just then, a French knight appeared peeking out from the castle battlements.

French knight: "Allo, who is it!?"

Optimus Prime: "It is I, Optimus Prime: leader of all heroes."

French knight: "Oye, we French people have heard about you."

Bumblebee: "I see, so whose castle is this?"

French knight: "This is the castle of my master, Guy de Lombard!"

Bumblebee: "Please go and tell your bastar-

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Darnell: "Bee!"

Bumblebee: "-Master that we have arrived to collect a certain item."

Optimus Prime: "Please tell him to offer us shelter for the night so he may help us find the Holy grail."

French knight: "I'll ask him, but I don't think he'll be very keen. he's already got one you see."

The heroes were taken back by this news.

Bumblebee: "What?"

Mikey:(shouts) "He said they already got-

Raph:(Slaps Mikey at the back of his head) "He heard them dummy!"

Optimus Prime: "Are you certain he's already got one?"

French knight: "Oh yeah, it's very nice."

Just then, the French knight looked like he was whispering to someone behind him. When the heroes saw this, they immediately grew very suspicious.

French knight:(whispers) "Hey, I told him we already got one."

French guards:(snicker teasingly)

Luan: "Since you already have one, may we come in and have a look?"

French knight: "Of course not, you're English bed-wetting types!

After hearing that extremely harsh comment, Leni, Luna, Luan, Buddy, Darnell, and the ninja turtles gasped in horror.

Lynn: "Oh yeah, well what are _you _then?"

French castle: "I'm French, why do you think we have these outrageous accents you silly heroes?"

Optimus Prime: "If you will not show us the grail, we will have no choice but to take this castle by force!"

French knight: "You don't frighten us pig-dogs!"

Leni and Viper:(offended gasp)

French knight: "Go and boil your bottoms you sons of a silly person, I blow my nose at you so-called Optimus Prime and you silly English heroes!"

The heroes were furious.

Mantis: "Now look here you punk!"

French knight: "I don't wanna talk to you no more you empty-headed animal-food trough wipers!"

Before Leo could stand up to them, the French knight continued his insults.

French knight:(points at Leo) "I fart in your general direction!"

Leo:(growls in anger)

French knight:(points at Leni) "Your mother was a hamster!"

Leni:(covers her mouth in shock)

French knight:(points at Monkey) "And your father smelt of elderberries!"

Monkey: "Hey, he did not!"

French knight: "Now go away or we shall taunt you a second time!"

Buddy thunderstruck: "Is there someone else we can talk to at this time?"

French knight: "Hey, no chance ya son of a window-dresser!"

Optimus Prime: "I command you in the name of infinity to open the doors of your sacred castle!"

French guards:(blow a raspberry)

With that, the French guards in the battlements disappeared. After they were gone, the heroes were extremely horrified.

Luan: "Optimus, they're using rude gestures!"

Darnell: "Those punks, they haven't got an ounce of chivalry!"

Bumblebee: "So what do we do now?"

Optimus Prime thought for a moment, but he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Lynn: "Alright guys, I think it's time for plan B."

With that, Lynn started running back by the large covered object that Bumblebee had been towing. While she pulled it up alongside Optimus Prime, the other heroes were a little confused at what Lynn was up to.

Lynn: "Alright guys, prepare to be amazed!"

With that said, she tore down the tarp. When they saw what it was, it sorta looked like a large wooden rabbit.

Mikey: "Uhh, what is it?"

Lynn: "It's a large wooden rabbit, it's the hardest thing I've ever built."

Optimus Prime: "Interesting, how does it work?"

Lynn: "We just leave it here, and then we walk away."

Donnie: "Okay, there's some large rocks a little ways back we can hide behind."

With that, the entire group of heroes simply walked away behind the rocks leaving the large wooden rabbit sitting right outside the gate of the French castle. After the heroes left, the French knight and guards peaked their heads out from behind 1 of the castle gates and spotted the wooden rabbit.

French knight: "Hey, what is this?"

French guard #1: "It appears to be a large wooden rabbit."

French knight: "Ah, a large wooden rabbit. How very very very nice….what is it doing here?"

French guard #2: "Perhaps it's art."

French knight: "Oh yes, it is art! Hey French people, come outside and take a look at our big new piece of art!"

With that, a bunch of different types of French people came flooding out through the castle gates. Some were French chefs, some were French artists, and some were French maids. There was also a female French mime, but she was also wearing a set of fake rabbit ears and whiskers along with a fake cottontail. Everyone was admiring the large wooden rabbit, but some were just not sure why it was here.

French knight: "It's quite big ya know, but what does it mean?"

Just then, the female mime stepped forward. First she started making some slow motion walking movements, then she started doing some silent rabbit-actions.

French knight: "Oh, of course how! How simple, say no more. Bring the rabbit into the castle, we shall hang it into the cellar next to the remuar. But first let us see if it has any chocolate inside, maybe it's some sort of easter thing."

With that, all the French people took the wooden rabbit inside the castle with them…...but forgot to close the gates. Once they were all inside, the heroes came out of their hiding spot and followed them into the castle.

When they went inside, they stayed near the inside of the gate so they wouldn't get seen. When they got a good look at the inside of the castle, it looked like it had a whole village within the walls.

Optimus Prime: "Excellent plan Lynn, so what happens next?"

Lynn: "We wait until nightfall, and then we leap out of the rabbit."

Suddenly, everyone went silent with confusion. If they were supposed to leap out of the rabbit, then why weren't they inside the rabbit?

Luna: "Bro, what was that?"

Lynn: "We wait until nightfall, and we leap out of the…...Shoot, I forgot a bit!"

Monkey: "I suppose you wouldn't happen to have a plan C?"

Lynn: "I actually do, supposed we build a large wooden badger?"

Raph: "Shut up, you're an idiot!"

Suddenly, the French people ran up towards the heroes. And by the looks on their faces, they didn't look very happy.

French knight: "The rabbit, she is empty! You've sent us an empty rabbit, that's too much for we French people! Now we will make you pay…..fetch a catapult!

French guard #1: "Fetch a catapult!"

French knight: "and Fetch a lavache!"

French guard #2: "Fetch a lavache!"

Leo: "Uhh what's a lavache?"

Donnie: "If my calculations are correct, lavache means…...the cow."

Leni: "What would they need with a cow?"

Mikey: "Woah, incoming!"

As Mikey's warning was at the right moment, a cow got launched from a catapult by the French people. The cow crashed right into Mikey sending them tumbling back through the front gate of the castle, then the other heroes knew that it was now the start of a battle.

Optimus Prime pulled out his star saber, bumblebee readied his arm blasters, Leo pulled out his katana swords, Raph pulled out his sai's, Donnie and Monkey each pulled out their staffs, Luna, Luan, and Lynn, readied their water guns, and the rest braced for battle.

French knight: "Fetch the kan-kan dancers!"

Raph, Rainbow dash, and Applejack: "Kan-kan dancers?"

Just then, a group of kan-kan dancers wearing red, green, blue, and purple dresses lined up in front of the other French people. They started dancing in front of them, and it was starting to creep the heroes out.

Raph: "Okay, now these people are starting to scare me!"

French knight: "Attack!"

With that said, the battle began.

Luan was seen running across the area screaming in fear, the French guards chased her with their swords raised in the air.

Leo then showed up sword-fighting with the French guard, but Leo was slightly losing. But after the French knight kicked Leo back a bit, Lynn barged right into him like he was a bowling pin.

Leo: "Thanks Lynn."

After that, they went to go help the others.

Applejack was being chased by a pack of French guards, then she stopped over by a hay cart. Getting an idea, she grabbed the cart and pushed it towards the guards. The cart scooped up the guards easy as pie, then Applejack shoved the cart into a large stack of barrels.

Next, Mikey was seen bucking broncos on the cow that got launched from the French people's catapult.

Rainbow dash, Buddy, and Darnell were being chased by some more guards, then they got cornered next to a chef holding a tray of large breadsticks. They suddenly got an idea, then they each grabbed a breadstick and used them as swords against the guards.

Rarity was defending herself by shooting a bunch of diamond discs at a squad of guards, but she was having a little trouble keeping up with them. Suddenly, she spotted a few guards shooting eggs at her from tiny slingshots.

Rarity: "EEK!"

Just in time, Rarity put up a large diamond shield and blocked the eggs.

Meanwhile, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey were busy fighting _their _group of guards. In the background, Luan was now chasing the guards that were chasing her earlier because she was now riding a horse while blowing an air horn.

Viper: "Yikes, what is _wrong _with these people!?"

Mantis: "Beats me, this is 1 of my worst night-

But before Mantis could finish his sentence, a guard swatted him against the ground with a spatula.

Viper: "Mantis!"

Before she could go save him, another guard grabbed Viper like she was a belt.

Back near the front gate, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Raph were busy in their part of the battle. Optimus Prime saw a group of guards flying in from hang gliders,(Don't ask why) but he already knew what to do. He powered up his star saber, then he slashed it and sent a blue glowing energy wave blasting the guards out of the sky.

Leo was kicked away next to them, and he knew that this wasn't their day.

Leo: "Optimus, there's too many of them!"

Optimus Prime: "Heroes, fall back!"

Raph: "We're giving up, what about the grail!?"

Bumblebee: "We'll have to come back for it some other time!"

Leo: "Everyone, let's go!"

After hearing the retreating command, Monkey knocked away the French guard that was strangling Viper with his bamboo staff. After he plucked up Mantis, they went to meet back up with Optimus.

Luan _also _heard the call, so she hopped off the horse while it was still running and went back with the others.

Rainbow dash, Buddy, and Darnell heard the call too, so they threw their now slightly busted breadsticks away and _also _went to the others.

Before they knew it, everyone was back by the front gate. Then Optimus Prime led them outside. The remaining heroes climbed back into their previous vehicles, then they followed Optimus Prime away from the castle.

The French knight and some of the other French people ran out, and they happily watched the heroes flee for their lives.

French knight: "That's right, you _better _run ya wee pig-dogs!"

With that, Optimus Prime and the other heroes kept driving away. But 1 thing was for sure, they would find another way to get that Holy grail.

**To be continued.**


End file.
